songs_kpopfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Can't Nobody
Datos Generales *'Artista: 2NE1 thumb|332px' *'Album: To Anyone ' *'Lanzamiento del single: '''Septiembre 11, 2010 *'Lugar de grabación: YG Studio (Seúl, Corea del Sur) *'Género: '''Dance-Pop *'Duración: '3:24 *'Idioma(s): 'Coreano, Inglés *'Discográfica: 'YG Entertainment. *'Compositor: 'Teddy Park *'Productor(es): 'Teddy Park, Yang Hyuk Suk Bases Teddy Park, que anteriormente trabajo muchas veces con 2NE1 en sus anteriores discos y con single "Try to Follow Me", escribió y produjo la canción. Es parte de la triple "pistas del título" o "sencillos promocionales" para el álbum "To anyone" junto con "Clap Your Hands" y "Go "Away". Antes del lanzamiento de "To anyone", se anunció que la canción sería parte de las tres pistas de título. El vídeo musical fue lanzado el 12 de septiembre de 2010 y la primera presentación en vivo fue mas tarde en la noche, en el programa de Inkigayo. La promoción iba a durar un mes y medio antes de que se liberara la canción "It Hurt". La versión inglés de Can't Nobody fue lanzado en Recochoku, un sitio web popular de ringtone japonés, en enero 19 de 2010. También coincidió con el lanzamiento del video musical de la versión inglés. El 23 de febrero del 2010, se anunció que se suministrá con la versión japonesa de "Go Away" como single debut de 2NE1 en Japón. Recepción de la Crítica Can't Nobody fue bien recibido, el sitio web de noticias K-Pop Internacional AllKpop.com elogió la canción y la llamó "energético, rápido y agresivo", también la comparo con el single debut de 2NE1, Fire. Gráficos de Rendimiento En el comunicado de álbumes, la canción llego inmediatamente al puesto número cuatr, y fué el mas alto de todas las pistas del álbum. Sin embargo, una semana después, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dos por debajo de "Go Away" otra pistas de 2NE1. A finales de 2010, la canción fue descargada más de 2.337.528 de vece, y continuó con más de 1.100.000 de descargas en el 2011 por un total de 3.5 millones de copias digitales vendida. Vídeo Musical *'Bases: ::: 'El vídeo musical fue filmado en agosto de 2010. Dos versiones diferentes fueron filmadas: una versión coreana y una versión en inglés. Ambas dírigidas por Seo Hyun-seung, quien también había dírigido anteriormente vídeos de 2NE1 como Fire, I Don't Care y Try to Follow Me. La duración de la filmación del vídeo duró unos 4 días para las versiones coreanas e inglés. Can't Nobody fue lanzado como single, mientras que el vídeo original de Corea fue lanzado el 12 de septiembre de 2010 en cuenta de YouTube oficial de 2NE1. La versión en Inglés fue lanzado por primera vez el 02 de febrero de 2011 exclusivamente en iTune de Japón. Más tarde se anunció el 31 de marzo de 2011, que la versión en inglés se subirá el 7 de abril de 2011. Tal como estaba previsto, la versión en inglés de Can't Nobody fue re-lanzado oficialmente en el canal de YouTube de 2NE1 el 11 de abril de 2011. La versión coreana del vídeo cuenta actualmente con más de 10 millones de visitas al mes de abril de 2011. *'Versión Coreana (Video Original): ::::El vídeo comienza con CL cantando la introducción bajo una cortina mientras tira de la cremallera hacia abajo para mostrar su nariz y boca. Los cambios de escena con ella, vistiendo traje negro, el aumento en un ascensor. Al comenzar un verso, se la ve conduciendo un Lamborghini negro alrededor de la ciudad de Seúl. Como su versículo continúa, el vídeo muestra a CL que sale de una camioneta de color rosa con "2NE1" marcado en el lateral. Ella sigue cantando mientras que Minzy, Dara y Bom están bailando detrás de ella llevando trajes rosas espaciales similares. En el versículo de Minzy, ella baila provocativamente a lo lardo de un pasillo aislado. Para el coro, la escena muestra a todas las miembros bailando con Bom y Dara cantando sus líneas. En el segundo verso, las chicas están usando máscaras que se asemejan a Teddy Park de 1TYM y otros hombres. La siguiente escena muestra a CL en una habitación con un gran equipo de música/ máquinas de tipo robótico en segundo plano mientras se lleva a cabo en una silla amarilla. En el versículo de Minzy, la escena se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás de su vestido con una sudadera y tatuajes dibujados en su torso mientras esta sentada en un equipo de sonido, y cambia con un traje de negocios de pie junto a un gran perro negro. La siguiente escena muestra Bom que llevaba un traje de karate negro sentada en una sala de meditación con los ojos cerrados, y otra escena que muestra su actuar delante de las luces. En la escena de Dara, se la ve con un vestido largo y elegante mientras que el viento sopla a través de los tejidos de la ropa. ::::Posteriormente, las chicas son vistas en una nave espacial a medida que comienza a funcionar mal. El vuelco del espacio, y las chicas van por un tobogán. La última escena muestra a las chicas bailando y diviertiéndose en una gran sala blanca con luces intermitentes. El vídeo concluye con Dara dando un cabezazo a la cámara y las chicas mierando a travéz de ella. 'Letra' Versión en Coreano *'Hangul' CL 갈만큼 가겠지 오늘밤도 길겠지 분위기 타겠지 졸졸 따라 올 테지 난 참 바쁜걸I welcome you to my world 2-N-E-1 CL ' 아름다운 Seoul city 시끄러운 음악소리 까만 눈 갈색머리 따라 하긴 Too slow 태도는 확실하게 자신감 하늘 향해 뻔-뻔 당당하게 원한다 해도 Can't touch this 'CL 눈빛은 찌릿찌릿심장을 Beat it beat it 콧노래 Ladi ladi춤추는 Body body 흥분은 No no 자 Here we go go 세상을 거꾸로 뒤집어놓을 Show show Minzy Cuz I'm so bad bado but I'm so good good Yeah I'm so bad bad and I'm hood hood Cuz I'm so bad bad but I'm so good good Yeah I'm so bad bad and I'm so hood hood Bom Can't nobody hold us down 날 멈추려 하지마 모두 미칠 때까지 다 지칠 때까지 Tonight Can't nobody hold us down Dara ' Can't nobody can't nobody hold us down 갈 때까지 갈 때까지 갔어 난 Can't nobody can't nobody hold us down Cuz we keep rockin' we keep rocki' yeah 'CL 앞이 깜깜해도 달려가네가 막아도 난 뚫고가